


【bnior/pepigyeom】星期三的意外

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: NTR伉俪成分>谦珍成分
Kudos: 3





	【bnior/pepigyeom】星期三的意外

**Author's Note:**

> NTR  
> 伉俪成分>谦珍成分

闹钟在早上八点准时响起，十秒之内被一只白皙修长食指有茧的手关掉。  
那只手在空气中划了半个圈最后搭在身旁男人的脖子上，指尖摩挲着翘起的发尾，感到那人略微动了动便凑到人圆润的耳朵边含糊低语：  
“珍荣哥…早安，该起了。”

尽管还未从五分钟前的睡意中清醒，男孩此时依然睁大着眼看着身上坐着摆动腰身的男人。  
朴珍荣一边掐着金有谦的大腿一边撑着他的腹部保持平衡，被亲的红肿的嘴唇不满地噘起  
“…再怎么样也吃个早饭再做吧~”  
金有谦抽出垫在头下的手握住朴珍荣颤颤巍巍的阴茎轻轻撸动，眯眼将人细微的动情模样尽收眼底道

“哥要是不累，我们吃完早饭再来一局。”

说着不待朴珍荣回应，年轻的男孩就抓着纤瘦的哥哥一倒，整个身体盖在人上方，坚硬阴茎在人紧致甬道里转了一圈，朴珍荣吐出一声低吟，来不及脸红地斥责什么就被抓着两腿分开架在人的宽肩上，大开大合地操弄着敏感点直到绞紧了人的阴茎前后一起高潮，大口喘息着听人伏在自己身上用标志的奶音一声一声念着“我爱你”。

和小自己三岁的金有谦确认关系后，朴珍荣便拿出一部分生活费在两人学校附近租了这套不大的房间，一室一厅只供二人星期三一天的生活。

金有谦忙着艺考，每周的白天基本上都泡在画室，朴珍荣自己正好也是课最多的一学年，星期三的上午是两人共同的空闲时间，星期二晚上住进这间房方便一早温存，是二人半年来的默契。

只是不知道为何，这只一向乖巧的年下大型犬突然像发情了一样一上午不给朴珍荣休息，从早起的“解决晨勃”到早饭后的“饭后运动”再到临走前的“温存炮”，金有谦有点病态地一遍又一遍索要朴珍荣。

“有谦…最近发生了什么？”

朴珍荣给金有谦包好了便当，装作若无其事地打探到。

金有谦把画笔和便当盒一起放进单肩包里，闷闷不乐道：

“我们画室的林在范最近老跟我打听你…”

“啊？林在范…为什么？”

金有谦听到这里像做错了事一样委屈地抱紧了朴珍荣，将头抵在人的肩膀上

“都怪我…有次你给我发语音开了外放，被那混蛋老师听到了，就一直追着我问你……”

不待朴珍荣斟酌安慰的话，金有谦很快抓着他的肩膀，眼里满是真挚的恳求：

“珍荣哥，你会一直是我的对吗…？”

温热的手心盖上了微凉的手背，朴珍荣点了点头

“我会。”

金有谦深深看了朴珍荣一眼，突然抓着人肩膀反过来按到餐桌上，解开人裤子褪到刚好卡在大腿根能露出一整个浑圆臀瓣的程度，舔了舔中指不由分说插进人红肿的后穴里粗糙地扩张着，朴珍荣挣扎着想反抗，却被后穴突然抵上的一个温热的东西打断了思路，金有谦俯下身极尽温柔地舔吻着朴珍荣的耳垂肉恳求

“哥带着它一天我就信哥。”

“什么…”

来不及了，金有谦将粉色的跳蛋按进朴珍荣的身体里，揉了揉臀肉将跳蛋埋到一定的深度，给人拉上裤子，在人嘴角亲一口。

“乖乖听话噢哥，不然我也不知道会发生什么…”

寂静课堂里只有投影播放影片的声音，朴珍荣感到万幸的是西方美术史的老师今天请假了，代课的年轻老师十分友好地选择了影片欣赏。而不幸的是，金有谦送了朴珍荣进教室没多久，就调成了低档。  
只是静坐还好…朴珍荣盯着手机里和金有谦的最后一次通信，是金有谦提醒朴珍荣一定不要耍小聪明拿出跳蛋，将屏幕按灭，朴珍荣死死盯着脚尖却依然能清楚感到跳蛋在体内的震动，金有谦埋得不深，此刻也因为朴珍荣不停夹着臀瓣被挤到了更深更敏感的地方。  
完全是温水煮青蛙。  
性器在后穴的刺激下渐渐抬头苏醒，在持续的动作下还有射精的迹象——当然，朴珍荣知道经过一上午的活塞运动他多半射出来的是别的。总之，教室不是一个合适的地方了。  
还好金有谦有良心，给了朴珍荣休息的时间。跟邻座的同学说了声朴珍荣就挪着小碎步闪进卫生间，刚要进隔间就听到有人跟着进来，甚至还把门反锁了。朴珍荣瞥了一眼，没看清楚长相，从后面看只是个肩膀很宽的男生。没多想，朴珍荣就要打开隔间门，却感觉身后一阵风，瞬间自己被推着进了隔间狠狠压在墙上，门锁被带上，那人手心覆上了他的眼睛，吐着气喷在耳旁：  
“乖乖的，我帮你。”  
朴珍荣心乱如麻，平时的理性和冷静因为特殊的前提荡然无存，咬了咬干涩的嘴唇，努力想要逃离却只能在人的禁锢下妥协。  
“你是谁…为什么要这么做？”  
身后的人霸道含住了他敏感的耳垂，舌尖色情地舔舐过耳廓上的绒毛，朴珍荣一下子软了腰的间隙就被他趁虚而入解开了裤子，本就宽松的裤子掉在脚边，来不及反应那人冰凉的手指就挑开内裤戳进了朴珍荣早已松软粘腻的穴口。  
“你不用知道我是谁…”那人刻意压低了嗓音，却还是能辨得出是格外清脆悦耳的类型，加上舔弄耳蜗带出的啧啧水声，直令朴珍荣羞耻得脸红。  
那人手指很快全数没入，略长的指甲在敏感的甬道里扣弄，偶尔把跳蛋戳到更深，朴珍荣就忍不住地呻吟出声求他不要再弄了。  
“我帮你拿出去？”  
身后人已然伸进两节手指，勉强能夹住跳蛋，却被朴珍荣呜咽着拒绝。  
“不要…不要拿出去…”朴珍荣翘着屁股夹着人两指小声道，“不要太里面就好…会震到那里…啊！”  
该死的金有谦。朴珍荣手指抓着墙，他坏心眼的男友居然直接把跳蛋调到了高档，高速震动的跳蛋摩擦着凸起，朴珍荣有种被金有谦疯了般顶撞的错觉，呻吟再也忍不住从嘴里婉转而出，白皙的大腿开始颤抖着，身体已经习惯了欢爱地开始叫嚣着更多。  
偏偏还有后面那陌生人。朴珍荣手握着那人伸到他性器上的大手，心里想要拒绝，嘴里却除了断断续续的呻吟什么都吐不出来，嗯嗯啊啊间就被人套弄着推上高潮。  
朴珍荣趴在墙上喘着粗气，高潮的余韵让他大脑一片空白，体内的震动却依然没有停止。身后人抽出满是粘稠的二指撬开朴珍荣的牙关逗弄起软舌，伴随着拉链拉下的声音一根粗热也顶在了鲜红的穴口。  
“不…啊…不可以…”  
朴珍荣艰难地开口劝阻，依然阻挡不了身后人一寸寸推进自己身体的肉刃，是和金有谦不同的慢条斯理，如此条件也要慢慢耗尽他的耐心，放大他的欲求，最后他只是顶到了震动着的跳蛋，不经意的粗喘性感得朴珍荣软了大腿根，甬道里的媚肉随即争先恐后包裹上去，活脱脱求欢的姿态。  
“啪，”那人狠狠拍了下朴珍荣的屁股，“放松，浪货夹那么紧。”  
“你...你不要太过分！”嘴上还是不屈不挠地抗争着，习惯了金有谦调教的身体却还是下意识地适应了体内的东西，早上金有谦的话还盘旋在耳边，仿佛一根长鞭鞭笞着他的理智。  
“我不打算做什么...只是你让我硬了，你不负责吗？”身后那人不听分毫，掐着朴珍荣的腰开始尝试着抽动，硕大龟头有意撵着跳蛋，一下一下戳弄着敏感将朴珍荣送入高潮。  
“哈啊…别动了…拿出来…拜托…啊…”  
一阵铺天盖地的快感袭来，后穴痉挛着绞出人浓稠精液，胀红的性器也颤抖着射在墙上留下斑驳印记，朴珍荣只觉得双腿都站不住，被人拉起来往背上一带，体力不支的人迷迷糊糊想他的肩膀果然很宽，眼角那两颗痣也好看。

朴珍荣是在课堂结尾醒的，讲台上站着从未谋面的年轻男人，俨然体校生的身材却用清亮得不行的嗓音介绍自己是美院代课的学长，叫林在范。  
“日后请多指教。”  
朴珍荣和他对上了视线，脸红地低下了头。  
嗯，请多指教。

END.


End file.
